supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 1
Synopsis for "Superman Versus The City of Tomorrow" Superman takes a businessman named Glen Glenmorgan hostage and threatens to throw him down from a the balcony of a building unless he confessess his crimes. The police surrounds the building and threatens to shoot Superman, but he simply throws himself and Mr. Glenmorgan from the balcony. However, Superman uses his powers to land safely with Mr. Glenmorgan, who finally confesses his crimes. Despite this, the cops shoot Superman, but the bullets harmlessly bounce off him. Superman then escapes the police, but not before telling Detective Blake, the officer in charge, about an ulcer his x-ray vision detected in his body. General Sam Lane and Lex Luthor watch Superman's activities from a military base. Lane hired Luthor to capture Superman. Meanwhile, Superman is running across Metropolis when he listens some people in danger with his super-hearing. A demolition crew is about to tear down Galileo Square, however, its buildings are still full of people. Superman manages to stop the wrecking ball, allowing the people to escape. Suddenly, several military tanks appear in the square and trap Superman with an electrical net. But Superman breaks the net and uses the wrecking ball to break down the tank. Another tank appears and fires on Superman, but before the tank can fire again, the people Superman rescued helps him get back up and threatens to attack the military. The police then sends remote-controlled helicopters to attack Superman, but he escapes. Superman arrives to the rooftop of his apartment building and changes to Clark Kent. Suddenly, Mrs. Nyxly, his landlady, comes to the rooftop. She asks about his injuries, and Clark tells her that he was injured when he wrote a story about Intergang's influence on the dock unions. They walk to Clark's apartment, where Clark pays the rent. Mrs. Nyxly leaves, while Clark calls Jimmy Olsen on his cellphone. Jimmy, who is with Lois Lane in the subway, recieves his call, and Clark tells him not to get on any train, as they were all sabotaged by Mr. Glenmorgan. However, Lois ignores Clark's message, as Clark works for a rival of the Daily Planet. Lois and Jimmy get in the train to capture a criminal called "Guns" Grundig. Suddenly, the train increases its speed, just as Grundig pulls out his guns. Superman stops the train with his barehands, and the sudden stop allows the passengers to take Grundig down. In the base, General Lane and Luthor watch the train incident. Although Lane is upset that Luthor put his daughter's life at stake, Luthor justifies this by saying that they managed to capture Superman. Although Superman manages to stop the train, the effort leaves unconscious and pinned to a wall by the train's nose, allowing the police to capture him. Appearing in "Superman Versus The City of Tomorrow" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen Villains *Lex Luthor *General Sam Lane *'Glen "Mister Metropolis" Glenmorgan' *'Gus "Guns" Grundig' *'The Dwarf' Other Characters *'Mrs. Nyxly' *'Detective Blake' *'Officer Casey' *'Officer Martinez' *'Officer Zoft' *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Metropolis *Daily Planet Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *During the scene in the train, there is one pasenger who evidences glowing eyes, a glowing hood, and no fear of the danger she finds herself in. This mysterious character first appeared in Flashpoint #5, and has similar cameos in every Issue #1 for The New 52. The identity of this character is currently unknown. Trivia *Graffitti on one wall reads "W.E" for Will Eisner. *Casey may or may not be a reference to Casey The Cop. *One of the soldiers in the control room with General Lane has a pencil moustache similar to Silver Age Metallo. His name tag reads "Corben". Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20068 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-superman-versus-the-city-of-tomorrow/37-291123/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 01